What Blossoms From Betrayal
by Lavernia
Summary: Ginny comes up with a plot to get what she wants, but is suprised by how easy it is. It's always the quiet ones.


**Disclaimer: **I don't own these characters, wish I did :(

**Author's Notes:** This is set at the beginning of the sixth book, not long after the start of term.

* * *

"Luna?"

"Yes Ginny," replied Luna dreamily, looking up from the latest copy of the Quibbler.

"You know those love potions Fred and George sell?"

"Oh yes, my dad says they're perfect for warding off snargelpuffs."

"What are snargelpuffs?" Ginny asked, looking confused.

Luna's reply was to simply gaze off into space, apparently lost from the conversation.

"Anyway, Luna, are you listening?"

A faint nod in response.

"What would you think of me if I said I was tempted to use one of those potions on somebody?"

Luna turned to look at Ginny, although there was still a feeling she wasn't quite in the room. "Why, is that something you're likely to say?" Luna questioned in her characteristic dulcet Irish tones.

Ginny noted how lost it made her feel to know that Luna wasn't paying her full attention, but shrugged it off. "Never mind," Ginny answered, frustrated, as she rose from her place next to Luna in the Great Hall and wandered back to the Gryffindor table to join her brother.

* * *

A few days after Ginny's part admittance that she wished to use a love potion on somebody, she and Luna found themselves sat in the Gryffindor fifth year dormitory, sprawled upon the bed of the red-headed girl.

A look of half-terror, half-anticipation glowed on Ginny's face as Luna finished the last of the pumpkin juice smoothie that Ginny had so kindly offered her. Luna seemed completely oblivious to the odd expression on her friend's face, but then again, thought Ginny, when didn't Luna seem oblivious?

"Are you okay?" Ginny asked her Ravenclaw companion, sounding anxious.

"Of course, why would I not be?" mused Luna, turning to look at Ginny and smiling.

Leaning forwards to brush the hair from over Luna's eyes, Ginny simply flashed Luna a nervous smirk in return. Without saying a word, she crossed her legs in front of herself and looked down. The problem with a love potion, realised Ginny, was that there was no way of telling if it had worked or not; the effects were not always obvious.

"I'm sorry, this is ridiculous," Ginny suddenly blurted out, without looking up from her crossed legs. "I'm sorry, maybe you should leave." Ginny was close to tears from guilt; how could she even have thought of giving Luna a love potion; much less act on that thought? She felt intensely ashamed of herself.

"What's wrong?" Luna's questioned. She moved closer to Ginny as she spoke; so close, in fact, that Ginny could feel the smaller girl's breath against the top of her head. Looking upwards, Ginny noted that Luna was now less than a few inches away from her, looking at Ginny with pure concern in her eyes. Ginny wondered if she could remember seeing her display that emotion before.

"It doesn't matter," Ginny replied, tears rolling down her face. "Just forget it; please leave."

Without hesitation, Luna stood up. She did not, however, leave the room. Slowly and with what seemed to be great concentration, Luna removed her Butterbeer cork necklace and placed it softly on the small table next to Ginny's bed. In a resolute manner, Luna pushed firmly against the shoulders of her red-headed companion until they were both lying horizontally across the width of the bed.

A single kiss from Luna was all it took to snap Ginny out of her guilty haze. The feel of soft lips against her own seemed to have an instant effect. Within seconds, Luna was pinned underneath Ginny's slender body, her shirt unbuttoned and her breathing shallow. Luna wrapped her arms around the taller girl's back as they lay one over the other. Tracing nonsense patterns on Ginny's back seemed to allow Luna to focus her mind within the situation.

Red hair mingled with white-blonde as Ginny leant forwards and placed gentle butterfly kisses along Luna's collarbone, pausing only to loosen and remove the striped blue tie that still graced Luna's neck.

Letters and shapes and outlines of runes were being softly traced along the bedclothes as Luna lay submissively beneath her Gryffindor friend. Ginny's hands were tracing similar patterns, but instead of onto bedclothes, her invisible markings ran slowly along the soft skin of Luna's stomach and breasts. The initial rush of lust seemed to be gone from the situation, but since Luna did not seem to be running away, Ginny presumed the love potion must have worked.

"Sit up a bit," Ginny whispered softly, Luna complied quickly. Using Luna's movement to allow herself access, Ginny began to undo the girl's bra. Not having much practise at undoing a bra with one hand and from such an angle, however, Ginny struggled.

"Here, I'll help you," Luna muttered softly, before reaching behind her back to undo her bra. Now distracted from her nonsense patterns, however, Luna did not stop at just removing her own bra.

Soon Ginny found herself without her own tie, shirt or bra, and looking straight into the eyes of the Ravenclaw girl before her.

The kiss was inevitable and electric, as if Luna's patterns had been designed to create some sort of static, which accumulated in the moment their lips touched again. Ginny noted that she had never felt anything so all-encompassing in the way this situation was; the heat as she pinned Luna back against the bed and their naked stomachs touching momentarily seemed to be all that existed to Ginny.

Instinctively, Luna began to move against Ginny, who was pressing her to the bed. Her hips rocked slightly towards the body of the taller girl who replied, almost without thinking, by gently thrusting her own hips against Luna's. The situation seemed so surreal to Ginny. It had not happened how she'd imagined it would; In fact, she wasn't sure what she'd imagined. Catching Luna's mouth in a forceful kiss, Ginny decided to push this further than her dreams and imagination had ever gone.

A heavy gasp filled the room as Ginny's hand began to creep up the back of Luna's skirt. Neither girl was sure if she had made it, but neither seemed to mind. Both girls giggled slightly as Ginny carefully and slowly attempted to remove Luna's tights without tangling them. The laughter wasn't out of nervousness but instead, a comfortable amusement.

Despite this, however, now that her tights were removed, Luna reached around to stop Ginny. "Wait, we need to get under the covers; without my tights, I might get bitten," whispered Luna.

Ginny did not wait to ask what was likely to bite her in the confines of her bed, Instead she simply rolled sideways off the soft duvet and covered Luna and herself with it.

"I see you're also protected, wearing trousers, but we're safe now," continued Luna, and with that, began to remove Ginny's trousers with a seemingly practised ease Ginny had not expected.

A haze covered Ginny's mind. It resembled how she imagined Luna saw the world on a daily basis; her vision seemed blurred and her senses both dulled and hypersensitive at the same time. Ginny was aware of every part of her that was touching her Ravenclaw companion; their hair mingling together as they lay side by side, their legs intertwined as they kissed feverously, even the way her left nipple brushed softly against Luna's own nipple on occasion when they moved, it was all equally important to Ginny.

Luna had resumed the nonsense patterns on Ginny's back and so Ginny took this as a prompt to carry on tracing her fingers across Luna's stomach. She did, however, lower her arm slightly so her patterns stretched across the lower part of Luna's stomach as well as her thighs, removing Luna's skirt as she did so.

Ginny heard Luna's breath catch in her throat when the patterns she had been tracing across Luna's stomach became more localised around the front of Luna's underwear. That caught breath was let out, followed quickly by others when Ginny's hand slowly crept underneath the material of Luna's knickers.

A finger across Luna's lips worked to soothe her breathing as Ginny's mouth slowly followed the path her hands had just taken and a kiss was placed firmly on the soft fabric of Luna's underwear. With as much care as she had taken removing Luna's tights, Ginny slowly pulled away her underwear. It was black with red stitching, she noticed; not what a Ravenclaw should be wearing.

Ginny felt as if she were inside a hot air balloon. Her breath swirled inside the make-shirt tent caused by the duvet over her head and made her sweat, but maybe it was not the confines of the covers that caused her body temperature to rise so high.

Ginny could hear Luna whispering something under her breath, but she couldn't understand what she was saying. It sounded like a song, but not in English. Her whispering became strained, but did not stop, when Ginny began to explore what Luna's underwear had covered moments before. Ginny revelled in noting that Luna's pubic hair was a slight shade darker than the hair on her head, a light golden blonde which covered the area Ginny was so delicately exploring. Although she was nervous, Ginny was determined not to show it. She had never done anything like this with a girl before, but she was stubborn enough to believe she could easily.

Literally diving in headfirst, Ginny began to lick at where she presumed Luna's clitoris to be; she knew her own body well enough to know that should be enjoyable.

Luna, however, had stopped her whispering momentarily. Ginny felt her hips move slightly and then the whispering started again, slightly quicker. Ginny turned bright red, realising that Luna had positioned herself so that Ginny was actually licking her clitoris. Embarrassment clouded Ginny's face, but it didn't make much difference. She just resigned herself to doing it properly from now on.

Attempting to think of what she would enjoy, Ginny carried on licking circles around Luna's clit. Slowly but determinedly, she brought one hand up and began to slide one finger inside Luna. It was easier than Ginny had expected and quite soon her finger was in up to the knuckle. Thinking what to do next proved tricky for Ginny. On herself, she usually only engaged in outside play, and was usually interrupted before she had a chance for anything else. With her boyfriends there had been no need for the complication of fingers.

Ginny began to move her finger slowly out of Luna and then back in again, whilst still keeping up the circles she was making with her tongue around Luna's clitoris. By this point, Luna's song seemed to be finished, her breathing was quick and her chest was heaving. Throwing her paranoia away, she removed the duvet from covering her and Ginny, exposing them to whatever creature might like to bite them, but also allowing her to see her red-headed friend once more, and a beautiful sight it was. Ginny's hair was flying out in all directions, her face was flushed and her expression seemed to be one of great concentration.

Ginny herself didn't seem to be getting much attention during all this, but she reasoned that if she was going to spike the drink of a friend, she would have to make it worthwhile for that friend in order to justify her actions afterwards. Ginny began to notice that Luna's breath caught every time her finger was fully inside her. She began to embellish on this, adding a second finger without much struggle and moving her fingers in circles before pulling them back out again. Luna seemed to appreciate this change because her breath quickened even more and she involuntarily began to push her hips down against Ginny's fingers as they thrust inside her.

Wondering how long she'd have to keep this up, Ginny quickened her pace slightly. Her wrist was beginning to cramp and her tongue felt numb. She didn't have to wait long, though. Luna let out a half moan, half sigh as Ginny's tongue traced even more complex patterns while her fingers traced the same patterns inside Luna. A few seconds later, a slightly louder moan escaped from Luna's lips, and Ginny understood why. She felt convulsions against her fingers as Luna felt her release.

Slowly, Ginny crept alongside Luna, laying her head on the pillow next to her Ravenclaw friend. For a few minutes they simply lay there, breathing deeply, in time with each other.

"I'm sorry, Luna," Ginny whispered towards the ceiling, unable to face Luna now she would have to admit what she'd done.

However, to Ginny's surprise, Luna looked straight at her and said, "You know, you needn't have bothered with the potion. See that necklace over there?" Luna motioned towards the Butterbeer cork necklace she wore almost constantly. "That necklace has a charm on it that makes potions like that not work on me. My dad came up with the idea after a few people thought it would be funny to give me potions that would get me in trouble."

"But…you took it off!" Ginny noted incredulously.

"Yes, it appears I did," Luna replied, drifting into the confines of her mind again.

"You know, all you had to do was ask politely. I would've done that anyway." With that, Luna buried her face against Ginny's bare chest and started humming the same song she had been singing before. For once, she seemed to be in the moment.


End file.
